ironthronerpfandomcom-20200213-history
Daenaera Targaryen
'''Daenaera Targaryen '''is the daughter of Aurion the Exile and his wife, Maella Narratys, She was born nine months and a week after her father's untimely death during the War of the Exile, and spent a majority of her life in Pentos, with little communication from her cousins in Ghiscar. Appearance Daenaera is a tall, striking woman with deep amber eyes and ashen hair that falls to her shoulders. She is pretty, but has a large scar on her left cheek, as well as several across her body, the result of lost fights or duels. History Daenaera was conceived near the end of the War of the Exile, by her father, Aurion the Exile. Nine months after his death, and the end of the war, Maella Narratys gave birth to Daenaera. Though originally, claims were disputed about whether Daenaera was truly Aurion's child, they were eventually put down as Maella centralized her power over the Pentoshi nobility. Growing up in her mother's watchful gaze, Daenaera heard little of her ancestry and her father. By all accounts, she believed she was her mother's daughter only, and didn't dispute who her father was. Consistently throughout her youth, Daenaera's hair was dyed black for reasons unknown to her, which were later revealed to aid her in pseudo-hiding Daenaera until relations between Pentos and the Kingdom of the Iron Throne were stabilized again. At the age of seven, Maella Narratys married another. A popular Myrish spice merchant, Meizo Trevar proved to be everything Daenaera sought in a father. Kind and gentle, he seemed to not care whether or not Daenaera had been sired by another. Maella would give Meizo three sons; Alios, Pytho, and Nevio, each no more than two years apart. By the time she had reached the age of thirteen, a three-year prince had approached her and offered her to be the Maid of the Sea, a title which can be held by only a few in a lifetime. Ignorant, she accepted, and was then bedded by the prince, whom she came to enjoy and love briefly. During the time, Meizo had come to her and asked her to take up her father's blade, Vāedar, claiming that only the seed of Aurion the Exile should wield it. Reluctant, Daenaera accepted his offer, though she proved less reluctant once the blade was truly in her hands. Poise in both body and form, she proved a quick learner. Her balance was excellent, on par with her perception. Her stamina far outmatched that of her stepfather. When she reached the age of eighteen, four years later, her stepfather gave her a chance to explore the world. It was during this time that Daenaera had herself painted, to be immortalized in the Narratys mansion forever. Afterwards, she accepted her father's proposal, and left to journey the Free Cities. Over the next ten years, Daenaera visited six of the seven cities. Braavos, in which she obtained a scar on the ribs, Lorath, Norvos, where she came to love it's High Magister, and stayed in the city for four years. Afterwards, she left for Qohor, where she had Vāedar reforged for thirty days and thirty nights. Once that had been finished, she left for Myr, Tyrosh, and Lys, and while in Lys, she received a letter from Pentos, bidding her return home. There, Maella Narratys revealed that Alios had gone missing. In desperation, she asked Daenaera to find him for her, and return him home. Recent Events 370AC The information she gave Daenaera was enough to give her a start. The trail led to Myr and beyond, into the Disputed Lands. After following a trail through the Disputed Lands, Daenaera and her brother, Pytho, managed to come along an injured spice merchant, who had nearly been killed by black cloaked riders. This led Daenaera to believe that these riders were the ones who kidnapped Alios. Afterwards, the merchant directed them towards Valysar, grateful for their aid, and Daenaera chose to bring him along, intending to get him proper help in the city. After arriving in Valysar, Daenaera and Pytho brought Marwyn to the Red Temple of the City, seeking to get him aid. Afterwards, the two descended into the city, and Daenaera was cornered by members of the Black Hand. Pytho managed to grab her and escape, and Daenaera resolved to send a letter to Maella Narratys about the situation. Afterwards, Daenaera gained a friendship with Cecere Vhassar at a festival celebrating the dead. She also met Nyessos Narr, who promised to help her find her brother. Over the coming days, Daenaera searched with Nyessos to no avail, only to find out that Nyessos was the one who held her brother. He held her captive within his manse and forced her to fight to entertain the nobility, which she survived. Later, after spending three weeks within her cell, Cecere Vhassar joined her for a brief moment, before she was reunited with her mother, and brother shortly after. They left the city afterwards, heading to Volantis. After a brief stay in Volantis, Daenaera and her family returned to Pentos. Maella Narratys began planning for to execute a plan of hers. Daenaera was presented her future husband because of this, Pedron Riatan, and was promised land in exchange for the marriage, as well as all her children being named Targaryen. Daenaera grudgingly accepted, and took a liking to Pedron almost immediately after meeting him. They grew to be fond of each other, occasionally stealing kisses in the corners of the hallways. By this time, Daenaera's hair had grown out to ear-length and was ashen grey. Selene was captured in the night, or was to believed. Daenaera immediately began planning to rescue her, and accompanied with Pedron, they left Pentos to search for her, beginning their search in Braavos. Unfortunately, they were tricked and found no signs of Selene in Braavos. However, after a brief stay there, Daenaera began brewing concerns about a Valyrian Republic and consulted with Sealord Zia Mellario about the topic. Both of them decided that it would be best to have all of the Free Cities not involved with the Republic come together. During a dinner discussing the topics, Daenaera was reminded of how, during her five years in Norvos, she was blackmailed and had to slay her lover, one of the ruling Magisters of the city. She left immediately and started drinking, which nearly ended in her death later that night as she was confronted by Norvoshi assassins. The name Selene was mentioned during her attempted murder, and her betrothed Pedron Riatan died in the attempt to kill her. Daenaera was then forced into a coma briefly after suffering shock. When Daenaera awoke, she found that she could not remember several important events in her past, but quickly came to peace with it, feeling that it would be for the better. Timeline * 342 AC: Daenaera was born * 349 AC: Daenaera began lessons in Valyrian; learns of her father. Maella marries Meizo Trevar. * 350 AC: Alios Narratys was born * 352 AC: Pytho Narratys was born * 354 AC: Nevio Narratys was born. * 355 AC: Daenaera began training with the sword, and during the same year, served as a one-time Maid of the Sea. * 360 AC: Her father’s blade was bestowed upon her, and then Daena decided to travel the free cities. * 361 AC: Daenaera obtained a minor injury to the ribs, and traveled to Lorath. * 362 AC: Daenaera arrived Norvos, and took the High Magister to bed. * 366 AC: Daenaera finally left Norvos and heads to Qohor, where she reforged the blade, ‘Song,’ her father’s blade. * 367 AC: Daena visited Myr. * 368 AC: Daena visited Tyrosh. * 369 AC: Daena visited Lys. * 370 AC: Daenaera received a letter from Pentos; returned, and finds out her brother is missing. * 370 AC: Daenaera is now on the trail, looking for her brother. Family * Family: * Aurion Targaryen - Father - 319-342AC * Maella Narratys - Mother - 325-? ** Meizo Trevar - Stepfather - 322-? ** Alios Narratys - Half-Brother - 350-? ** Pytho Narratys - Half-Brother - 352-? ** Nevio Narratys - Half-Brother - 354-? References Biography The Trail The Lone Road Black Cloaks Tradition Sweet Brother Blood Matters The Lady and the Swallow Category:House Targaryen Category:Pentoshi Category:Essosi